


Beautiful Midnight

by Snapey_McMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapey_McMalfoy/pseuds/Snapey_McMalfoy
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. The idea came to me, and I needed to write it so I did. Feedback would be much appreciated.





	Beautiful Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. The idea came to me, and I needed to write it so I did. Feedback would be much appreciated.

Remus had known from a very young age that he was not a normal man. He was what the other boys had called bent. Through a long series of bad experiences and continual denial, he had come to terms with this fact. Now staring across the deep emerald and mahogany of the Malfoy’s extravagant ballroom, he was questioning this fact. And he wasn’t the only one. Everyone in the suddenly silent room appeared to be quite taken with her. She was wearing a pitch black cloak insulated with heavy fur to protect from the steadily falling snow outside. Men and women alike watched in admiration as the cloak slowly slid from her shoulders into the hands of the waiting house elf who hastily scampered off to put it with the other outer garments. Remus raked his eyes over her newly bared form coming to her eyes which were moving around the room with a knowing glint. 

The stunned silence was broken when Lucius strode into the hall with his usual arrogant grace, “Ah hello darling so glad you could make it.” The noise in the room returned to its normal level and music began to softly float across the dance floor. Remus seemed to be the only one still frozen. He watched as they conversed, the woman kissing both of Lucius’s cheeks before taking a seat near the end of the bar. Men from all across the room were offering her drinks and dances, and she appeared to be evading all of them until a gorgeous blonde man offered her what looked to be straight fire whisky. She smiled and took the drink from him offering the seat next to her. 

Remus was distracted then by Lucius taking the seat across from him. “Why hello Lupin, how are the clothes? You look dashing.” Remus managed something of a hum as an answer still quite distracted by the now conversing pair across the room. “Isn’t she something? Absolutely beautiful that one and impeccable taste in clothes.” 

“I suppose, you know very well, Lucius, that she’s not particularly my type, and I look fucking ridiculous in this.” When Lucius had invited Remus to this “little” party of his, Remus had answered honestly that he had nothing to wear. Lucius had insisted, however, that he attend. That’s how he ended up at this boring party wearing Lucius Malfoy’s altered extremely expensive shirt and trousers. 

“Nonsense, you look modern, and, honey, she’s everyone’s type. Oh hello Anthony!” As Lucius left to meet his friend, Remus looked for the stunning woman who was now wrapped in a built brunet’s arms dancing a perfectly precise waltz. The music had moved them slowly closer to Remus. 

Her entire being reminded him of midnight. Everything was black. From her shoulder length raven hair to her to her star spattered eyes to her cupid’s bow obsidian lips to the tips of her glossy painted toenails. The strapless black velvet dress flowed over her toned curves like ink before spilling onto the floor. Remus fancied that the overly long train was shadows hot in pursuit as they chased her across the dance floor. She was abnormally tall for a woman, despite the simple open toed satin flats she wore. Matching velvet opera gloves traveled up her graceful arms landing just above her elbows. Her skin reminded him of moon light. As she spun with the music, the low back of the dress revealed the black inked spinal column with a snake wrapping around it, its open mouth landing just below her hair line and traveling past her velvet wrapped hips. It must have been extremely expensive with how detailed it was. Remus scanned over her again and again, observing how the muscles in her back rippled under the skin as she moved when he suddenly realized she was staring right back.   
___________________________________________________

He promised himself he would never do this again. Why was he doing this? Oh right Lucius had called in a favor. “Severus, I just need you to make a show. Come on, you are stunning.”

Why had he agreed? Why had he told Lucius about the bloody potion? The thoughts spiraled through Severus’s head as he slid the soft black stockings over his overly long, pale legs. He had invented the potion of the century. Imagine a potion that could give you twenty-four hours of your greatest desire. He would make millions. The only problem was, he had become quite taken with its effects on himself and just couldn’t make himself sell it. It was a silly desire. He cringed to think of what his tormentors in school would have done if they found out. See, Severus couldn’t want money or fame or whatever else men are supposed to want. No, Severus, for some unfathomable reason, wanted to be a woman. He had no clue as to why, and the first time he took it, he was positive the potion was faulty. That’s why he brought it to Lucius who quite disturbingly only wanted love. The potion worked perfectly, but that didn’t mean Severus was any less confused. 

He slipped the soft velvet over his head and added the gloves before swallowing the potion and slowly walking across the bedroom of his small flat, opening the closet and pulling out the full length mirror he had bought just for these occasions. Since his time at Hogwarts, Severus had developed quite the phobia of mirrors. To many bad visions in those. He turned it towards himself and propped it against the door backing away and taking a glance at himself. Instead of the usual feeling of shame, he saw her staring back. She was gorgeous, and for the first time in a long time Severus left his flat not feeling like the used piece of shit that he was.  
___________________________________________________

When he walked through the doors of Malfoy manor, he found himself under the scrutiny of the entire room. This was not the frowns, sneers, and terror filled gazes that he was accustomed to, however. These were looks of pure shock and adoration. A surge of confidence filled him and he slid the heavy fur lined cloak slowly down his arms revealing the tight velvet that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

The men in the room practically drooled at the newly revealed skin. Lucius entered then and greeted him calling him darling. He returned Lucius’s greeting and in an insanely bold move planted kisses on both of his cheeks before taking a seat at the bar. He spent the next hour or so drinking and dancing with whom ever he fancied. That’s when he spotted him. Remus Lupin was sitting at one of the tables that lined the far wall. Severus almost chocked. His grade school crush was stunning in the crisp white shirt and simple black trousers. 

Remus was staring directly at him. It wasn’t until they made eye contact that he realized he was staring back. Remus continued to stare throughout the rest of the dance, Severus catching his gaze whenever he was able and still execute the twirls the dance required.   
___________________________________________________

As he met her eyes across the room, Remus was torn as to whether he should leave completely or look away. In his indecision he realized, he simply continued staring. Her eyes were just so stunning. When the dance ended she broke eye contact in order to thank her partner. He offered a short bow in reply to her elegant curtsy, and went back to his highly unamused feminine partner waiting at the bar. 

Remus watched as she took her refilled glass of whisky from the bar tender and turned to meet his gaze again as she sauntered toward him. Remus never broke eye contact as he lifted his own glass to his lips and reveled in the way the alcohol burned down his throat. She was standing directly in front of where he was sitting and asked coyly, “Excuse me sir, is this seat taken?” 

Remus managed a stiff shake of his head in reply, mentally kicking himself for not saying more. As it was, he was having a rather hard time staying coherent at this point. He thought her looks were stunning, but her scent was out of this universe. She smelled of a mixture of expensive soap and perfume with long undertones of muskiness that was unheard of on woman and almost familiar that was mixing with a blanket of confidence and dark, rich lust. It was intoxicating to the wolf practically clawing at Remus’s ribcage. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart, wolf caught your tongue,” she purred lowly, voice heavy with amusement. Remus closed his gaping mouth, opened his eyes that he hadn’t remembered closing, and cleared his throat. Just as he was regaining a hint of composure, his eyes widened in shock. How could she know? Did Lucius tell her? Was it really just a joke? Had he finally gone off the deep end and lost control?

She smiled in response to his unasked questions reading the shocked look on his face easily. “I was one of the lead potioneers on the wolf’s bane project. I became good at recognizing the signs. Although, the altered eye color and over pronounced sniffing made it pretty obvious,” she said mirth filling her eyes. 

“Ah of course, he answered swallowing a large gulp of bourbon, I’m Remus Lupin.”  
___________________________________________________

Severus felt nothing but confidence as he walked across the room putting a little more effort in the sway of his hips than normal. His gaze never left Lupin’s honey toned eyes as he steadily made his way toward him. Merlin, he hoped the wolf wouldn’t be able to isolate his scent. He had told himself he would not go near Lupin better to be safe than sorry, but his mind was reeling with how badly he wanted this man and what better way to test his potion? 

He was barely a few feet from him when he saw it. Lupin’s eyes went instantly dark as his pupils dilated. His mouth fell open, and his tense shoulders relaxed a fraction. He looked as if he wanted to absorb all of Severus’s being. Following Lucius’s fine example regarding pet names, he asked, “What’s the matter, sweet heart, wolf got your tongue?” Remus’s closed eyes snapped open as he absorbed what Severus had said. Severus found a genuine smile creeping over his cheeks as his spit off some lie about being able to recognize the signs.   
“I’m Remus Lupin,” he said curtly.

It was a shock when Severus realized he was expected to give his name in return. After what he hoped was a short hesitation, he replied, “Senka.” 

“What?”

“My name is Senka. It the Serbian word for shadow.”

Lupin swallowed the rest of his drink and stood. Those clothes really did suit him. He held out his hand and said, “May I have this dance?”

Severus took his offered hand and followed Lupin onto the dance floor. The song that was playing was a modern slow dance, a far cry from the precise ballroom style Severus had taught himself as a child. It really was a lovely tune though, and Severus was content to sway in the circle of Remus’s arms, play with the tips of Remus’s hair at the nape of his neck, and rest his head on his shoulder. They had returned to their seats after the dance and spoken of small nothings. As the party neared its end, Remus dismissed himself and left. Severus thanked Lucius and left shortly after.   
___________________________________________________

There was something off about this whole situation. If only Remus could figure out what about this woman was troubling him. “Senka,” she said after hesitating the slightest bit. He knew he had heard that word before but where?

“What?” he asked.

“My name is Senka. It’s the Serbian word for shadow.” Suddenly everything clicked into place. There was only one staff member at Hogwarts versed in Serbian and clever enough to pull this little stunt off, and Remus knew exactly what to do about it, but first, a dance.  
___________________________________________________

Even with his mink lined cloak, it was extremely cold outside, and Senka’s lack of clothing underneath wasn’t helping by any means. Severus was exhausted and shivering as he wove through the back alleys that lead to his humble home. The potion was collapsing at a faster rate than he’d anticipated. He wondered if its stability was altered by the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Not likely, considering how drunk he’d been on his first test run. Perhaps it had something to do with the user’s emotional state. After all, it did pinpoint one’s deepest desire. Something to test later when he was warm and quite a bit less tipsy. He didn’t know for sure when the effects would wear off completely, but he knew that the change would be sudden. It was almost as if the potion projected a tangible hologram. When the magic dissipated, the illusion flickered off instantly. 

Finally, he had cleared the door. There was quite a bit of snow on the ground now, at least six inches and his suede, open toed flats were a very poor decision. He stepped out of them in the entry way and began the urgent task of acquiring some feeling in his toes, casting a quick drying spell on the shoes as he left. They were suede after all. He made his way to the kitchen. He was walking toward the living room, tea in hand, when what he saw there rendered him speechless. 

Severus fancied that there was nothing in existence that could surprise him, but as he stood in his living room doorway meeting the eyes of Remus Lupin, all he felt was shock. “How-What the bloody hell are you doing here, Lupin?” he said as he drew his wand. Remus set the book he was reading aside and stalked toward him. Damn he looked so good in those clothes.

“My, my, my, not quite the minx from the party, eh, Senka,” drawled Remus putting extra emphasis on Severus’s chosen feminine name. He had forgotten the magic hadn’t worn off yet and prayed that it would hold just a little longer. “Come now, no need for this,” he continued as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Severus’s hand and wand. Even if Severus wanted to hex him, he had no chance as he felt the potion’s magic snap. His wand lay on the floor, forgotten as the waves of self-consciousness and shame and anger pulsed through his mind. Damn Lupin for being here to see this! Severus sunk to his knees grateful for the heavy cloak that still draped his body. He held it close to himself waiting for Lupin’s harsh words and laughter. What would his colleagues think once they got word of this little incident? He was fairly certain he would have to find a new job, before he could ever look Minerva in the eye again.

He was beginning to hyperventilate when a strong pair of arms circled around his shoulders. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think my presence here would upset you so badly. I’ll leave if you like?”

Severus stared at the floor. “Aren’t you going to laugh?”

“At what?”

“Severus Snape, potioneer of the century, likes to dress up as a woman and go to parties for attention.” Merlin, he was so pathetic. He shouldn’t have ever agreed to Lucius’s idea.

“I don’t see how that’s funny. In fact, I find it quite endearing. I came here because I wanted to see you, the real you in that stunning gown. Don’t take this the wrong way, but Senka isn’t really my type.”

Severus continued to stare at the floor floating somewhere between shock and curiosity. He didn’t know if the tears were from shock, exhaustion, alcohol, embarrassment, or relief that Remus wasn’t disgusted by him, but he could feel them running down his cheeks. Remus was wonderfully warm as he continued to hold him, so for lack of a better idea, Severus buried his face in his neck and wept.   
___________________________________________________

Of all the reactions Remus had imagined from Severus, crying on his shoulder was not one of them. He felt so horrible as Severus fell to his knees and waited for Remus’s awful reaction. That intoxicating smell was still coming off of him, although, it lacked the tang of confidence that Senka had. Remus could do nothing but hold him as Severus came apart in his arms.   
He waited until Severus’s shoulders had stopped shaking before whispering tentatively,   
“Severus, you have no reason to be ashamed of this. It’s perfectly alright.” He barely heard the next words as they were muffled by the crying and his shoulder. 

“Would you like some tea?”

Remus could have danced for joy. He was being allowed to stay. He followed Severus to the kitchen and waited patiently for the steaming mug to cool down before taking a sip. Severus was still wearing his cloak, and it was driving Remus insane. He wanted, badly, to see what was underneath. After they had both settled down a little bit Remus asked, “Does the dress fit you in both forms?”

Severus looked up from the floor he was thoroughly studying and shifted uncomfortably before looking down again. “Yes, I had it tailored so that it would.”

“What about your ink?”

“The skin remains the same in all forms so things like magical tattoos and scars remain unaltered.”

“Could I see?”

Severus’s eyes met his own almost as if he was gauging whether or not Remus was playing with him. They stood this way for a long moment before Severus finally gave a shy nod. Remus didn’t want to push but he really, really wanted to see. Remus laid his wand on the countertop before saying, “I’ll go wait in the living room. You can come when you’re ready.”  
___________________________________________________

Severus was grateful for Remus’s patience, but was still having doubts about this. He almost felt sick as he slowly walked into the the living room. He stood in the center of the dimly lit room and locked eyes with the werewolf waiting silently in the chair facing him. He undid the clasp on the cape. This was nothing like the sensual slide of Senka’s elegant movements. He hesitated, about to bolt when Remus’s words stopped him short. “If you’re not comfortable doing this, I understand. Its alright, I’ll go home and we can pretend that this never happened.” Severus waited a moment longer before letting go and feeling the cloak, his only barrier slide to the floor. 

Remus’s eyes noticeably dilated as he silently studied Severus. He stood from the chair and moved toward him slowly and silently.   
___________________________________________________

Remus nearly came in his trousers as the undeniably self-conscious Severus stared at him with wide eyes as he took a deep, slow breath and let the inky cloak fall to the floor. While his female counterpart was stunning, Severus standing drenched in golden lamp light was a whole other level. Remus felt as if he were drowning in black as he scanned over the expanse of Severus’s tall form. 

Senka’s soft curves had been replaced with the sharp angles of Severus’s form. He wasn’t overly muscled, but his shoulders were sturdy and broad. He also retained perfect moon light colored skin, and his eyes, oh his eyes, were lovely and filled to the brims with uncertainty. 

Remus wanted to show Severus just how enchanting his charms were. Remus wanted-needed to touch. He rose from the chair with exactly this intention. As he stalked closer to Severus the man crossed his arms across his body almost trying to hide. He came to stand directly in front of Severus barely a few inches between them, gently uncrossed the man’s arms, and very quietly almost reverently whispered, “Beautiful.”  
___________________________________________________

Severus swallowed hard. He had received few compliments over the years, and he had certainly never been called beautiful. Scarlet stained his cheeks and his lips parted slightly in shock as he stared into amber ringed black orbs. Remus reached his hand out and ran it along Severus’s bare shoulder to the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, and leaned foreword gently pressing their lips together. Severus had never been kissed like this before. There was obvious desire in it and yet it was so gentle. They broke apart, and Remus buried his nose in Severus’s neck and inhaled. It took Severus a moment to figure out that the werewolf was smelling him. The realization made heat pool in his belly. 

Remus was kissing him again, but this time it was far from gentle. Severus found himself pressed up against the wall with his wrists being held above his head. The kiss broke once more and Severus let out a low whine at the loss of contact. Their breathing quickened and they both moaned when Remus shifted his hips foreword to grind himself against Severus. “Bedroom?” Remus inquired.

“First door on the right.” Severus yelped as Remus slid an arm under him and picked him up bridal style arms reflexively going about the werewolf’s neck. His protest turned into a moan as Remus slowly licked his way up his neck. 

Remus placed Severus on top of the mattress ever so gently before walking around to the foot of the bed and sitting on his knees there. Light fingers were caressing Severus’s stocking covered ankles and sliding upward pushing the velvet skirt so that it spilled over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Remus was worshipping Severus’s legs with his sinful tongue slowly spreading Severus’s legs as he worked from ankle to inner thigh. When he reached the top of the lace embellished thigh high stockings, he was delighted to find that other than the matching lacy garter belt, Severus wore absolutely nothing. 

Severus practically howled when Remus swallowed his painfully hard cock all the way to the base. His fingers twitched to thread through Remus’s hair, but he tangled them in the sheets instead. Remus was holding him by the hips and bobbing his head tantalizingly slow. Whiskey eyes met his own and a graze of teeth was all it took. Severus came hard, a litany of Remus’s name on his lips as the pleasure crashed over him in waves. Remus drank him down and gently ran his fingers through Severus’s raven hair.

In all his other encounters, his very few encounters, Severus had felt utterly disgusting afterward as the self-consciousness hit him as hard as the pleasure. This time, however, he felt content, almost happy. He felt more like himself than he could remember feeling in a long time, and he began to laugh, a very rare, genuine laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I just made a fully grown werewolf come in his trousers,” he practically wheezed. He felt good better than good he felt giddy and tired and wondrous and it was all because of Remus bloody Lupin.  
___________________________________________________

The next day, Severus woke up to a, sadly, cold bed. The now wrinkled dress was still pushed up around his waist and he got up to change into his usual male attire. On the bedside table, there was a hastily scrawled note: Got to go to work. Didn’t want to wake you. Dinner? –RL 

Severus smiled as he showered and dressed that morning. Dinner sounded spectacular. That’s when he made his mistake. In his emotional roller coaster and physical indulgence last night, he had completely forgotten one thing. As he walked toward the closet to hang his dress, he found himself staring back from the mirror still propped up against the wall. This was not Senka’s confident beauty. In fact, this was the opposite of confidence. The self-loathing that he had managed to avoid last night was suffocating him. It was as if the ocean had swallowed the world and all he could do was stare at himself. The scarred, wrinkled, greasy, disgusting self that he had avoided looking at for years. 

He was drowning. He felt his knees hit the floor as his own breath chocked him. Suddenly, anger hit him. Why did he have to look like this? Why did the ugly black have to remain on his forearm? Why? Why? Why? 

A scream ripped from his throat as he pounded on the glass, shattering it across the floor. The shards ripped through his flesh exactly as they had when he was younger and Potter had told him the truth of how he looked and what he was. Nothing. He was nothing. Why would Remus want him? He was just having dinner with Severus to tell him how he had been drunk and this couldn’t continue. 

It wasn’t enough, he needed more, deserved more. He picked up a silvery shard from the floor and plunged it through the mark on his forearm again and again. When one piece broke he found another. Red was splattering across everything and a puddle was making its way across the floor. At last he couldn’t see it, the mark was destroyed blurred by blood and tears. He loathed when it would heal and place itself right again. Maybe this time would be his last to see it. He stared one last time at his mangled forearm before blacking out.   
___________________________________________________

Remus was a bit unsure as he walked up the narrow path that led to Severus’s door. He knocked but there was no answer. He hoped Severus didn’t loath him that much. After all, the wards still allowed him access. Growing impatient and even more unsure, Remus let himself in. “Severus,” he called lightly walking through the doorway where the black flats still sat. As he went through the living room something was off. Severus was a man of order. He never would have left the black cloak on the floor in the living room. Feeling uneasy, Remus drew his wand and headed toward the bedroom. 

What he found there stopped him dead. There was glass everywhere, the evening light streaming through the window highlighted the crimson tinged edges. Red was splattered across the floor small trails leading to the large puddle that framed the red painted hand lying in its center.

Shaking out of his stupor, Remus rushed to Severus’s side. “Severus! Severus wake up! Please wake up. Come on, I need you to wake up. Severus, sweetheart, please.” Remus sobbed into Severus’s neck and held him close. 

“Sweetheart?” came Severus’s soft reply followed by a small chuckle. His voice held more gravel than usual, but it was still there. Remus lifted his head to look into those beautiful midnight pools. Severus’s eyes were glazed over and struggling to focus on Remus’s. 

Remus placed an arm under Severus and lifted him just as he had the night before. Only this time, Severus’s arm was held against his chest still clutching a piece of glass. His injured arm hung limply a few stray drops of blood continuing to fall. Severus buried his face against Remus’s chest.

Remus carefully placed Severus on the kitchen counter. He reached for his blood coated arm and Severus flinched away. “It’s alright. I just want to take a look. I’m not going to hurt you.” Remus reached up and swept away a stray tear before leaning up to kiss him softly. He backed away and held out his hand expectantly never breaking eye contact. Hesitantly, Severus placed his upturned forearm into Remus’s palm. 

Remus gasped as he examined the damage. There were deep gashes across the skin some with small pieces of glass sticking out of them. Over next hour, Remus patiently worked the embedded shards out of bleeding cuts and placed healing and pain spells over it. He bandaged both hands after getting Severus to release the piece of glass he was holding. 

After placing Severus in bed with a couple of healing potions, Remus went about cleaning the mess left in front of the closet door. When the mirror was pieced together again and the blood out of the carpet, Remus went to lay beside Severus only to find him awake and watching him. Black orbs looking pointedly away from him. “Severus, love, look at me. I’m not going to judge you, but why oh why would you do this to yourself?” Remus asked gently as he kissed over the bandaged arm. 

“Mirrors,” Remus stared expectantly waiting for Severus to go on. “I-I can’t look at them without having a panic attack. I haven’t been able to since Potter- since I was thirteen and figured out just how despicable I was. I only had one because I needed to be able to see Senka before she-I went out.” Remus just continued to stare looking like a wounded puppy before tentatively meeting his lips. 

Remus remembered the day James had tormented Severus with his cruel words telling him all about his hair and his too dark eyes and his too long legs and his too big nose and his too pale skin and his too fucked up attitude. He remembered Severus running off and he remembered considering going after him before deciding silence was safer. If he had just gone after him, this may have never happened. Remus projected his apology through the kiss. 

When he pulled away, there were tears on both their cheeks. Remus threw a leg over Severus, straddling the man’s hips. “Wanna make you feel good,” Remus whispered as he gently kissed his way down the column of Severus’s neck noting how the man’s breath quickened. 

He laced their fingers together careful not to disturb Severus’s injuries as he placed his hands on either side of his head. He skimmed his fingers down Severus’s sides and worked his way down giving Severus’s hard member a long stroke before sliding even lower to slip a finger inside of him. A second figure pulled a long, low moan from the man underneath him. He scissored his fingers and Severus’s back arched off the bed as he squirmed and moaned. 

It was a long and drawn out process, preparing Severus for more. He waited until Severus was practically incoherent with want before lacing their fingers back together and sliding ever so slowly into that tight, glorious heat. They both moaned when Remus’s thighs hit the back of Severus’s. Their eyes were locked and it became clear that this was more than simple sex, much more. Remus rolled his hips before sliding out and back in. 

“I want you to remember this. You are mine Severus Snape. Every time you look in a mirror, I want you to think of me and what I’m doing to you right now.” Then he kissed him. 

Their moans filled the room as Remus continued to take Severus apart. Remus bit Severus’s neck before spilling into his body, Severus closely following him. Remus pulled out and collapsed beside Severus, pulling him into his arms and holding him close.   
___________________________________________________

“Ready?” asked Remus. Severus nodded. Remus turned the mirror to face him and there he was-himself. Scarred, wrinkled, disgusting self. He could feel the panic setting in and then strong arms wrapped around his waist. “Remember when I kissed you here,” Remus said running his fingers lightly down Severus’s neck making him shiver in response. 

He stared at himself. Remus’s arms were tightly locked around his waist holding him steady. Instead of the all-consuming, torturous waves of panic and need for pain he felt-he felt “beautiful,” he whispered it to himself softly and Remus squeezed a little tighter in response.


End file.
